Heretic vs Hybrid
by Ashleighxx
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls just after she turned into a Vampire without anyone knowing she died. She hadn't discovered until she left that she was a Heretic. With her new powers, she comes back to her hometown looking for revenge against Damon. Damon is with the gang in the school gym where Klaus and Rebekah are causing chaos, trying to figure out how to make hybrids for Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

25DaysofKlaroline|DayOne|Meeting

 _Caroline left Mystic Falls just after she turned into a Vampire without anyone knowing she died. She hadn't discovered until she left that she was a Heretic. With her new powers, she comes back to her hometown looking for revenge against Damon._

 _Damon is with the gang in the school gym where Klaus and Rebekah are causing chaos, trying to figure out how to make hybrids for Klaus._

* * *

Caroline had died.

It didn't take too long to discover that she became a vampire, especially when the memories of her time as Damon's slave came back to her. She had a mini melt down and accidentally killed a carnival worker. High on her emotions and not wanting to hurt her mother Caroline fled Mystic Falls, leaving a message that she'll be back by the next school year.

She hoped she could control the bloodlust and find a daylight ring during her time away and that it will help make everyone believe she's the girly little Caroline they all knew. She couldn't exactly return and not be able to go outside into the sun, school would definitely be a challenge then.

It wasn't until she was feeding on some drunk jock and had got attacked by another vampire a week later outside a bar did she learn of her true identity. One minute she was held up against the wall with his throat around her neck, the next he was kneeling on the floor screaming, clutching at his head in pain. He had muttered the word witch, which prompted her to look around to find no one, she flashed off pretty quick and sought out a few witches who could help her.

Caroline had seduced a warlock in Portland. He helped her make her daylight bracelet and taught her what she was capable of. He was also a siphoner, his family kicked him out due to him not being a real witch. In exchange for her blood for him to turn, he gave her access to his grimoires, which she studied meticulously.

She gained control over both her magic and bloodlust pretty quick, she assumes it could be from her inner control freak being amplified.

She was ready to go home.

The locator spell Caroline had cast to find Damon Salvatore proved he was here, she wanted to have her revenge, destroy him as he nearly had her. Hurt her friends as they let him continue to hurt her. She walked through the corridors of her old high school, her black boots clicking with each step that took her closer to the gym, where she could hear the pleas of her so called friends.

The blonde tuned in her hearing curious as to what was going on and could hear an accented voice, British she assumed, demanding answers. Why Elena was still alive? Why he can't make hybrids?

Caroline paused just outside of the gym doors, confused, she never new hybrids existed. Could he be the same as her? She inhaled deeply, the stench of wolf drifted out of the room indicated more than one present. A vampire-wolf hybrid maybe? Vampire blood permeated and then she heard the sickening noise of a neck being snapped.

That was not a good sign.

Before she managed to flashed into the room, her curiosity getting the better of her, she was halted by a ghostly figure of a teenage boy who was not dressed in this century clothing. She had never been contacted by the spirits before because of her odd nature.

He looked at her curiously as if it was strange for someone to see him too.

"You can see me?" He asked and she nodded back at him, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She wanted to keep her element of surprise to attack Damon.

That is unless it was his neck snapped.

Caroline also wanted to keep her status as a Heretic quiet too, and talking to spirits was not inconspicuous.

"Could you send a message to my brother, Nik? I know what he needs to do to make hybrids like himself." He asked her politely.

Ignoring him, she opened the doors to the gym and surveyed her surroundings. Elena, Bonnie and Matt were over by the bleachers, Damon trying to hold Stefan back, who looked like he wanted to attack Elena, Tyler was crumpled on the floor, blood around his mouth, with no heartbeat.

There was two more figures stood next to Tyler's body, both with no pulse coming from them, Vampires, and from the auras very powerful and ancient ones. The male had a different kind of light around him, his scent different too, a bit of wolf. He was the hybrid then, Nik like that ghost boy had mentioned, who was still hovering behind her.

It took a little longer than she expected to have their attention drawn to her, they all looked at her, some wondering what they would say and the blond haired, handsome man just looked on in amusement.

"Omg! Care your back already?" Elena broke the silence of the room trying and failing to sound excited and cheerful.

"Of course Lena. Me miss prank night? SO what's going on here? Wait, is that blood?" I gestured to Tyler's body on the floor. Before I knew it Damon was stood infront of me and his pupils dilated.

"You're not going to remember any of this. You came to school only to find out prank night was cancelled. Go home and don't leave until the morning." He compelled her.

She thought for a moment to refuse his compulsion. It wouldn't work any way, but trying to get her revenge when she was not aware of the situation completely had her second guessing. She needed more time to scope around and find a way to hurt them all.

"Prank night cancelled, go home and don't leave" she replied, making her voice low and dull.

Caroline turned around to leave and the boy who she had seen came up to her.

"Elena's blood is key to making hybrids." he explained a she walked towards to exit. "My brother needs her blood to finish the transition."

The new knowledge gave her pause, impulsively she took her gamble and stopped before the doorway and turned back around to face the group.

"No i'm good thanks." She said aloud, confusing Damon as to why his compulsion hadn't worked.

"You see I remember." She directed at the elder Salvatore. "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me. They came back to me piece by piece." Stepping closer to him, shocking the whole room.

"You see I came here to hurt you, make your life miserable. You fell in love with your brothers girlfriend. Lets see how you like her being treated like a blood bag." Caroline continued at looked towards the blue eyed, powerful hybrid. "Her blood will complete the transition."

A chorus of shocked gasps echoed around her from her so called friends.

"Now how would a baby vampire have such knowledge?" The hybrid asked her.

She nearly melted at his British accent.

"Try it. If it doesn't work, you could always kill her." Caroline looked at him challengingly.

The guy was just about to reply when Caroline felt a breeze come up fast behind her. Without thinking and her instincts taking over her attacker was down on his knees screeching in pain.

"Stop it Bonnie." Damon growled at her direction, fangs coming out to play, trying to intimidate her.

"It's not me." She defended.

"Then. Who. Is. It?" He managed to say between his clenched teeth.

Clicking on to what she had exposed, Caroline quickly flashed out of the school and into the woods. A certain Hybrid on her toes. He pinned her up against a tree with his forearm against her chest to stop her from escaping.

"Who are you?" He demanded, putting pressure against her chest.

"Caroline, nice to meet you. Your turn for introductions I believe." She asked while keeping calm, hoping not to expose her powers again.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Now what are?"

"I thought he said Nik." she whispered lowly, but Klaus heard her.

"What do you mean by that?" He pushed himself closer to her giving her no room to move.

"Nik what are you doing? You just left the doppelganger there." The blonde woman came up into the clearing where they were.

"Not now Bekah." He snarled at the newcomer without taking his eyes off Caroline. "Now I want answers from you." He addressed the baby vampire he still had pinned up against the tree.

Caroline nodded slowly, not liking the position she was in. She was fighting down her instincts to use her magic to flee.

She came back to get her revenge and then leave, not be involved in Original business. She knew the Mikaelson name, knew to fear them. Fear was the last emotion she felt right now though. Lust prickling over her skin, and by the way he inhaled deeply he knew.

"What happens to a vampire who has been bitten by a wolf?" He questioned her.

"Death." She whispered.

Klaus' eyes turning amber, veins protruding under them and his fangs broke through his gums. He wanted to provoke a reaction out of her, to see if she would slip up again. The magic had to have come from this woman.

She made no effort to move.

Neither could not comprehend the lack of fear that she should be feeling.

It should be smothering her, heart beat increasing, pumping her blood around her body faster. His wolf should be basking in the scent, ready to hunt.

He moved closer to her neck and heard her heart spike ever so slightly.

Fear.

Finally.

He was just about to pierce her skin, inject her with his venom when he found himself against a tree opposite Caroline. He felt magic gliding over him, his back scraping, moving against bark.

His feet no longer on the floor.

The blonde woman facing him showed no signs of practising magic. Witches usually chanted and used corresponding hand gestures to aim their magic towards intended objects. This vampire though, if she was some kind of hybrid would have to be powerful. A powerful witch he could use to help fight him.

Mikael.

Extremely powerful if trained by the right person.

He knew the price he would have to pay in order to get her though, to get answers.

"Bekah, be a dear and go wake up our brother will you." He ordered his little sister, who was just about to launch herself at the stunning creature.

"Why the hell would you want to wake Elijah for? You just daggered him!" She halted in surprise at her brothers order.

"Not Elijah."

"Then who?"

" _Kol._ "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been a while without updating this.. I have a few projects on the go but I finally finished this chapter. The final chapter should be up soon (ish). Hope you enjoy… Thanks to those who favorited|followed|reviewed… You are all gems :D  
Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think… **_

After Klaus managed to get Rebekah to leave, Caroline remove the magic that kept him pinned up against the tree, only giving him a split second to realise before landing on his feet. He quickly flashed to her and took them both to his mansion before she could protest, leaving her go once they entered.

"Woah, that was fast." She spilled out. Caroline had wanted to berate him for basically kidnapping her, but she wanted to know what his plans were. She was interested in the other Mikaelson, Kol. she had heard that he was fond of witches and had great magical knowledge, so he could help her understand herself more than others. Maybe why she could see this young boy.

The hybrid, Klaus, walked into the house further, expecting her to follow and found herself in a dining room. The fireplace was lit, table in the centre of the room with candles and silverware placed on top and a small vase of flowers. There was two french doors on opposing sides of the room and one set was opened, revealing coffins. One of which was opened revealing a young roguish looking man, grey, pale skin that seemed to turn pinkish and alive with each passing second.

Rebekah, the other blonde, was stood near the coffin with a silver dagger in hand, blood staining the tip. She walked over to Caroline slowly, studying her, as if to gauge if she was a threat or not before making a leave to get blood.

Looking back to the undead Mikaelson, the young boy from the high school had taken up Rebekah's place next to the coffin. He was smiling down at him while trying to ruffle his hair.

"It won't be long before he wakes up, love." Klaus interrupted her staring at the ghostly figure.

"Not your love."

Klaus turned towards her chuckling and was about to respond when a blurry figure flashed towards them. Instinctually, Caroline raised her hand freezing whatever that had charged their way suspended in the air just as Klaus flashed around to deal with the threat, laughing at the sight. The other brother was suspended mid flight and attack, limbs flailing slightly and his vampire face in full bloom, anger burning in his eyes.

Caroline was unsure if the anger was towards her magic or because Klaus had daggered him, but Rebekah had bounced into the room in fits of her own laughter at the sight. Unfocused, her magic stopped and the vampire fell flat on his face on the wood flooring.

"She's not a threat baby brother, but something else entirely. Half vampire, half witch." Klaus tried to explain as the brunette tried to harm her. Klaus stood in front of her almost protectively. "I'd explain first, but wouldn't it be better to wake Elijah?"

Kol's eyes lit up in glee and was that a hint of jealousy at Klaus' mention of her hybrid status? He finally relented though and they moved into the lounge after the other two siblings saw Klaus remove daggers from the two remaining men in their coffins. Kol and Rebekah kept eyeing her up, Kol more seductively than the blonde original which kind of made Caroline feel awkward. She just wanted to get out of here, just after she knew what the hybrid was after with her.

She didn't wait long, one of the siblings woke not long after Klaus poured a few drinks and grabbed some blood bags ready. He said his eldest brother would take a while to wake up as he had been daggered the longest. The one with the pirate looking clothes and long hair was her hunch.

Elijah, dusting off his suit, calmy walked into the room. He stepped back a foot, startled at the sight of his siblings awake in front of him, even though he knew. Klaus had left their coffins open and he saw Finn's skins slowly turning pink too, but he was still astonished that Klaus was returning the whole family back together. Either something was wrong, or there was amazing news.

He would wait to hear Niklaus out.

The next hour bored Caroline to near death, the alcohol she was consuming the only entertainment she could fathom. She finally understood what the hybrid needed from her, and with the offer they were giving her she was really interested. But the planning was boring.

The family had a father that was turned into the same as the siblings, but he was made just a tad bit stronger to hunt them. To end the vampire race. She did not want to be ended so soon into her undead life, she wanted to go travel, see the world, hone into her new skills and test her limits in life. She wanted to be free. So it was an easy yes. They offered to help tutor her magic, Kol was born a warlock as a human and travelled among the greatest of witches he sought out and had a vast knowledge of the craft, which excited her beyond compare. The eternal protection Klaus and Elijah provided was an added bonus.

Klaus was weary of they older brother Finn. Apparently he had betrayed them before, so while he still took his time to return to the living, so to speak, the sibling came up with two plans to defeat this Mikael. One that would assure their victory regardless if the eldest betrayed them or not.

They had just finalised the details when the front doors to the mansion blew wide open, slamming into the walls making a loud crash. The Salvatores entering with Elena and Bonnie hot on their heels, looking rather angry once they clocked their eyes in her direction. She could sense the fear rolling off them when they were faced with four others, but they carried on regardless.

"Easy, I just finished renovating." Klaus reprimanded the gang.

"Just here for barbie and we'll be off." Damon spoke up sternly not taking his eyes off Caroline.

"How did you know I was here?" Caroline questioned them.

"Bon bon done a locator spell and now we're here." He snarled his reply.

"Why the hell are you here with him?" Elena butted in, moving around Damon and towards Caroline before the elder Salvatore grabbed her to halt her movements. "He killed me, killed aunt Jenna!"

"One, I have no idea that had happened…"

"Because you left!"

"... and two, you have no say given who your boyfriend is," Caroline looks to Sefan. "Ripper of Monterey. Vampires in Chicago still talk about you in awe. Or are you onto the other brother? Even after everything he done to me."

Damon lunged towards her and he fell over onto his left leg, his right leg snapping as he put pressure on it. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"That one is a warning." Caroline justified and warned him. "You should listen and leave."

But he never.

He stood back up and tried to flash to her again, but his other leg snapped. She moved onto both arms, a few ribs and finally his neck.

Klaus looked over to the baby witch-vamp in utter shock at her power and when he saw her, he swore he never been so turned on in his life. The evil glint in her eye with the angelic smile made him want to take her right there. Spectators be damned.

Elena was just about to say something when Stefan finally spoke. "Come on, we should get him back home." Picking his brother up and tossing him over his shoulder, he pulled Elena towards the exit too. Bonnie standing there looking torn over what she should do, but dropped her gaze to the floor and followed them out of the mansion.

Rebekah slow clapped her little performance and Kol looked way too happy for his own good and made Caroline a little self conscious thinking she went too far with Damon, but remembering back to what he had done to her she couldn't help but grin sadistically.

It didn't take long after the gang had left the mansion for Finn to wake up and inform him of their plans, he wasn't happy at the amount of time he spent in his coffin and seemed to hold a grudge. Caroline thought he was going to betray them but he had accepted his role. Thought it would seem the most likely that would work.

The plan would start the next day on Finn's behalf, Elijah was going to stay up with him that night to get him accustomed to this centuries devices. Finn had complained he had slept and rested enough. Kol and Rebekah deciding they want to bask in the towns not so best top shelf liquor and most probably a few patrons of the _Grille's_ blood too.

Caroline yawned and went to make her move, trying to figure out where to stay for the night. She had travelled straight to the gym and a conversation with her mother earlier that day had confirmed she would be in work all night, so she couldn't get an invite into her home. She couldn't exactly ask Elena to crash at hers, Bonnie may say yes but she was a witch and they wouldn't invite vampires into their homes, even ones they knew as a child.

As if he sensed her deliberation, Klaus waltzed over to her and offered a guest room for her to say in for the night, that she was welcome to have breakfast with them in the morning and making plans with Kol for their witchy meeting. Kol was going to tutor her and make her magic more powerful and even Rebekah offered to train her in self defence so she wouldn't have to reply on magic alone. They had said Mikael was powerful and fearful, that although she was strong, she would still be the weakest link. He would go after her once he knew of her location.

Accepting his offer Caroline followed him upstairs, not so subtly checking out his rear end as he walked up the stairs. This man was seriously messing with her labido with his musky, manly scent and powerful aura that surrounded him but it was the eyes that done it for her. She couldn't decide which she preferred, the gorgeous bright blue or the panty dropping amber of his wolf coming out for its prey. It was a difficult choice that she would decide after she caught up on her rest.

.

Caroline woke up early, her inner body clock wanting her morning jog despite her wanting to live in the luxurious bed she stayed in last night. She had woken disorientated for a moment before she came around and realised where she was, slinking back down and under the duvet. Being a super ancient and rich vampire had it's perks indeed, the large mattress molded to her body in a snug hug and the bedding was silky, smooth and soft. She felt like she was sleeping on a cloud in heaven.

Finally making her move, Caroline flashed around and get ready for the day. She had forgone her morning jog, needing to get home for an invite inside before her mother went to bed after her nightshift. She had another hour to spare before she could conveniently bump into her.

The smell wafting from downstairs piqued her interest and making her stomach growl. The Originals never slept, and even though vampires don't need food to survive on Elijah wanted a family breakfast now they were all out of their coffins. _Cliche much with the coffins?_ Caroline thought, but it was Klaus who had been polite enough to offer her a seat at the table with them. She couldn't refuse his hospitality when his eyes had shone in kindness towards her. She was hoping to finally get her answer she deliberated on before she finally drifted off to a very, _very_ , good dream last night.

Reaching the dining room she stood by the doorway taking in the sight before her. Klaus was sat at the head of the table with Elijah at the opposite end both in discussion. Finn and Kol sat opposite each other next to Elijah and Rebekah in between Finn and Klaus. Kol and Rebekah were bickering and Caroline heard Finn explain why they had to move seats, 'not to disrupt breakfast with their inane chatter'. She had been told numerous times last night that Rebekah and Klaus were the closest of the siblings.

Noticing the unoccupied chair would be hers, in between Kol and Klaus, she stepped in and made her way over. The boy from the gym was stood next to Klaus looking down at the table in the most infectious, happy smile she had ever seen making Caroline mirror his smile.

"I have waited nine centuries to see my family together again. I just want them all to be happy now." They young boy whispered in pure bliss.

Caroline sat down at the table, politely said her good mornings whilst she grabbed food from the centre plates and moved them to the one sat in front of her. Eyeing the two separate glasses in front of her, her eyes traveled to the selection of drinks. Orange juice, soda, coffee, a tea pot; which Elijah seemed to be topping his cup, and a carafe of blood. Smelled fresh too, she noticed. The blonde ate her meal, tuning out all the conversations surrounding her.

"Im Henrik by the way." He introduced himself. "So you don't wonder why you see me then?"

Nodding subtly, to answer him but not gain attention she carried on eating her breakfast. She had been told before in Portland than spirits won't contact her due to her being an 'abomination' so she genuinely wanted to know why this? Why now?

"The other side is a push and pull system. When someone on this side thinks of me I get pulled to them." Caroline looked at him confused briefly before grabbing her glass of blood. "Nik thinks of me the most though."

"What are you looking at, love?" Klaus caught her staring off next to him.

"Nothing," she tried to deny.

"Can you see the spirits in your predicament? What with being half vampire?" Kol queried.

"No, I can't. But I am able to see other things I guess?" Caroline tried to explain slowly as the boy, Henrik, was shaking his head not to say who he is.

"Young Jeremy can see ghosts from the other side. Could you have the similar gift perhaps?" Elijah pointed out.

"Jeremy?" Caroline drew her attention to the moral Original. She hadn't known this before she left.

"Yes, apparently he died and Miss Bennett brought him back. Since then he can see spirits that reside on the other side."

 _Huh?_ Caroline thought. Maybe she would have to speak to him about it if she saw him at school.

The conversation came to a close when Finn announced he had finished his meal and was about to leave. He had a meeting in a few days time with a contact about Mikaels where abouts.

.

Klaus, Elijah and Caroline entered the Salvatore's later on in the evening. They needed to get the ball rolling for their plan to take Mikael down once and for all, and in order to do so, Klaus needed more hybrid muscle, and he couldn't do that without Elena's blood. They found out earlier that day when they saw Tyler all well and alive at the Grill when Caroline had gone back to her house to grab a few items before bouncing her way to school.

They were meeting with Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon at the Boarding house to discuss matters, Elijah suggesting him and Caroline be there as a buffer from Klaus and his apparent temper tantrums, or so Elijah hinted at.

Once the trio entered the brothers home, hostility permeated the room around them. Damon was sat in his chair, a glass of bourbon in his hand, glaring at the originals. He seemed to be ignoring Caroline's existence entirely. Bonnie and Elena were sat on the vintage lounge near Damon, so that he could get to Elena to protect her if any foul play happened. _It was,_ Caroline thought, _just not to poor Elena Gilbert._ Stefan stood up against the pillar of the archway in the living room, where he ushered them inside after greeting them at the door, arms folded across his chest studying everyone.

Elijah had explain why they were here and to broker a peaceful deal. Damon hadn't liked the idea of Elena donating her blood, no matter how little and safe it would be. Klaus even stated that he would even need to be there, that a compelled nurse would be instructed each month to meet her at her own location for a single blood bag. He even tried to appeal to everyone by stating he wanted her to live a long human life, that she would be protected, but Damon didn't want any harm come to her.

Elena shut him down though, stating that it was her life to deal with, and that Elijah could be there to make sure Klaus doesn't turn his back on their side.

Bonnie even suggested a blood bond to prove that he means well and can be trusted to keep his word. They drafted out the blood bond and Bonnie spelled it, much to Damon's interruptions annoying everyone.

Thanking them for their cooperation the trio began to leave and head back to the Mikaelson manor. Klaus had offered Caroline a night cap too discuss logistics of the next part of the plan. He wanted her to train with Kol all day. She didn't mind, but she wanted him to at least ask her, not demand.

Caroline stopped and turned slowly from the living room entrance, looking at Damon calculating before he started to scream in excruciating pain.

"Oh my God, what are you doing to him?" Elena gasps as Damon's body seemed to blister and burn from underneath his skin.

A few more second of seeing him pain felt satisfying and Caroline dropped her magic. "Oh me?" She asked innocently. "Just boiling his blood in his veins." and she sauntered out of the building, raising her eyebrow towards Klaus for added effect. Both Mikaelson brothers follow behind her, amused and impressed.

.

Finn's contact was useless, apparently Mikael hadn't been heard or seen of in a decade. His minions searching for Klaus' where abouts still for him and some are searching for his father's location. He had told them to keep searching and to contact him, Finn explaining that he needed to get back to keep up appearances.

He was just about to hail a cab when he spotted Elena Gilbert across the street on her mobile. Tuning his vampire hearing into her conversation he deducted that this was the elusive Katherine Pierce.

" _What have you done Damon, he will kill you all. I suggest you leave now." she demanded._

" _No can do sweety, he has had his blood and is waking up soon. Papa O will help us kill Klaus once and for all."_

" _How do you even know about him?"_

" _Bonnie's mum came back, told us of the vampire she desiccated after he tried to kill baby Elena and us the location once she knew the rest of the family was in town."_

" _You have no idea what you just awoken Damon. He's a hunter, he drinks vampire blood and once he knows of Elena's existence he will kill her to stop Klaus from making more hybrids. You're all fools in thinking he will stop there. He will burn Mystic Falls down to the ground in celebration. He is named the destroyer for a reason." Her voice lowered into a snarl. Her heart beating raising faster in fear._

" _So you in or not?"_

" _In the plan to kill Klaus, yes… But I am not saving any of you if it goes wrong."_

" _Obviously," the dark haired Salvatore drawled. "Meet you at the boarding house asap."_

Her phone clicked off and Finn saw her hand shake as she typed on her phone, before someone else answered on the other side.

" _Elijah?"_

" _You can't be calling me when I'm around Niklaus. You know that." His brother whispered on the other end of the device._

" _The Salvatores have woken Mikael up. Hes coming to Mystic Falls soon. I told Damon I'm working with him…" She paused when she heard Elijah hiss. "I'll let you know what plan they have."_

She hung up and hailed a cab, getting into the back and he heard her give the driver instructions to get her back to Mystic Falls. Finn garnered his own back to his hotel to pack up head back. _At least it wasn't a wasted trip_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! How you all doing?... Thought i'd pop in to publish the last chapter of this story. Thank you for your patience, I've been working on some events on tumblr and AO3 so check my drabble series Until we meet to find my one shots.**_  
 _ **Thanks to the amazing ABBY for editing chapter 3 for me... she has helped give the pizzaz it needed and hopefully she's in the typing frame of mind and get one of her pics updated... *MASSIVE HINT LOVE* :P ;)**_

* * *

Klaus and Caroline strolled into the Grill to scheme more. He held the door open for her as she brushed past him, he could help but smell the scent of her fruity shampoo with her close proximity. Klaus would like her to train with Kol as he is really knowledgeable with all things magical and witchy. Their brother Finn had overheard a conversation Katherine had, both with Elijah and Damon and even though Klaus expressed himself in all the ways in which he wanted to torture the elder doppelganger, he could also see the appeal of her spying. So she was to stay alive for the time being, until she outlived her usefulness maybe.

Walking up to the bar, Caroline spotted Damon nursing a bourbon, most probably drowning his sorrows that Elena agreed to donate her blood to Klaus as agreed. He had a little smirk on his face, probably excited of his plan with Katherine and Mikael that they weren't supposed to know of.

He finally sensed them as they got closer and the smirk grew on his face, "Look who it is?" he muttered, raising his glass to take a mouthful.

Caroline sat on one side of him while Klaus flanked to the other.

"Barbie." he greeted her, but the glass in his hand shattered, blood and alcohol spilling on the counter along with the shards of glass. He looked up at her in rage.

"Damon, you know how much I hate that nickname." she grinned, mischief rolling off her making Klaus smile to himself at the possibilities of what she was going to achieve from this display of power.

As if she knew this was his version of mild foreplay, Caroline focused on Damon's hand which was slowly starting to heal. It suddenly moved to the counter and grasped some of the shards, reopening his wounds and creating more, before the bloody, shaky hand was forced towards his mouth, making him swallow the pieces of glass. With hatred in his pain filled eyes, he shot out of the bar leaving the pair alone.

"We don't want him to overhear us now, do we?" She looked up at Klaus smiling, waving to the bartender to clean up as she moved into the newly vacated seat towards the hybrid, leaving the pair a glass each of champagne.

After discussing his plan to help with her magic, Klaus mentioned he also wanted to train her in her fighting skills, not wanting her to rely on just her magic to survive, that anyone could disable her powers and render her useless. She obviously agreed to his help, even if it was done reluctantly, she did not wanting to be left weak in anyway. Her training would start the next day after breakfast, she was glad to spend some time with Klaus drinking and yes, there may have been some flirting too. But in her defence, he was totally wooing her with seductive words of travelling, art, music, what he called _genuine beauty_. Even though she mentioned she was too smart to be seduced by him, they both knew what utter bullshit her statement was.

.

After breakfast, Klaus had many things he needed to attend to, leaving Caroline to finish her meal with Kol. He had a meeting with Elijah to deal with their families finances, and to discuss both doppelgangers with him. There was also news of some wolves on route to see him, having heard about his plan to turn them into hybrids. He thought that their hatred of vampires would make them stay clear away from him, but apparently the pain of turning on the full moon every month was too much for some to handle. Klaus obviously didn't mind them searching for him, he needed recruitments and little time to go hunting for packs. He also had new inspiration to draw and paint, and he couldn't wait to get the images of Caroline from last night out of his memory and onto parchment.

He had just finished his last drawing for the day and packed his stuff up in his studio planning on having to shower all the paints and charcoal off him before he could take Caroline out into the woods to train her, but her light giggles caught his attention. Tuning his hearing, he could hear Kol's proud voice congratulating her on whatever task he set her, positive he was also flirting with the blonde, and she was reciprocating. His stomach turned at the thought of Caroline and his brother, especially since he thought they got on so well last night. This is why he couldn't afford to let himself be _weak_. Growling at himself, he stopped listening into their conversation and turned the shower on, hoping that would drown the noise of them as well. In doing so, he missed them laughing at how absurd the idea of them was, and that Kol was actually interested in another witch. The sound of water falling over him as his thoughts were too consumed on a feeling he hadn't felt in over a thousand years, when him and another brother were fighting over a different woman. If he had been paying attention, he would have heard Caroline telling Kol that she was interested in Klaus, that she and Kol were becoming fast friends rather than the lovers he assumed they would become.

He stopped downstairs once he dressed, hardly glancing at her as he demanded Caroline join him for their training exercise, leaving Caroline wonder why he was being so cold and distant with her as he flashed out of his house into the deep woods.

He had spent the next few hours going hard on Caroline, pushing her to her limits and she was eager to learn more, demanded in return that he not hold back from her. She had managed to take him by complete surprise when she lunged at him, knocking him backwards on the floor, her thighs gripping around his body tightly, going down with him. He mentally cursed himself for wishing they had slightly less clothing on. Growling, he flashed them towards a tree, her legs tucking around his back to support herself, and he cursed himself some more. He couldn't think tidy with this blonde, especially with her wrapped completely around him, she was too distracting.

He called it a night.

Flashed back to the house, leaving the blonde panting up against the tree from training hard, and with just a hint of arousal, wondering what happened to the hybrid she drank with last night.

The next day was similar.

After breakfast, he trained his new recruits while Kol and Caroline trained in magic. He was shocked when the Bennett witch joined them, but he paid them no attention as his mind was still caught up in the thoughts of Caroline with his brother. If he had paid them attention, he would have noticed Kol's glances of lust and intrigue aimed at the feisty with and not at the one who haunted his own thoughts.

Later, after Bonnie had stormed out of the house, and Kol;s arm began to heal from the fire she had set to it, Caroline decided to wait for Klaus in the woods, where they trained the day before. He kept his footsteps light, wanting to surprise her to see what she had picked up already, when he caught sight of her stretching to loosen her muscles for the upcoming workout. Her arms pulled over her head, back arching pushing her delectable breasts upwards as her head fell back, blonde locks flowing towards the ground. Pushing the erotic thoughts that started to over take his mind, and body, he flashed to her. Startled, Caroline flipped him over her shoulder, which he would not let on that he was secretly pround of, and instead pushed her into beginning their training session.

She had tried to start a conversation with him a few times, but to no luck. He was entirely focused on keeping her out, focused on ways in which Mikael would meet his demise, focused on not acting upon his lust and feelings that were spiraling out of his control. The blonde, slick with sweat, had finally give up and pushed him away from her in exhaustion and defeat.

"What the hell is your problem me, Klaus?" She demanded, swiping the sweat from her brow.

"I don't know what you mean."

His face was so closed off that it spiked her anger even more. "One minute, we're having a good time in the Grill, the next you're all cold and closed off," she huffed. "Like your words are all icey, which would be fine if not for the heat coming from your body and the electricity sparking when you touch me."

He looked her up and down slowly, and once he reached her face, she raised her eyebrow as if to say _I told you so_ , when his eyes showed heat instead of the icy cold mask he tried so hard to maintain. She stood forward, smiling. "I know you want me." She spoke huskily, stepping closer to him. "So why don't you do something about it."

He wasn't aware that he was stepping closer in sync with her, until his hand reached up to her face, bringing her closer to him, he watched as her yes fluttered closed and lips parted ever so slightly. His mind flashed back to her and his brother giggling and he just couldn't be in that situation again. Sharing the same girl with a sibling. Cursing himself mentally that he just didn't take what he wanted, he sped away from Mystic Falls. Needing to sink his teeth into someone to take away these feelings stirring within him for the first time in a thousand years. As he flashed closer to the next town, he was thankful that it wouldn't be too long before he could watch his father corpse burn and he wouldn't need to train the tempting siren anymore.

.

The night of the battle had arrived and Klaus didn't want to take his chances against his father. With Katerina's intel, the plan was to take Elena from the Decade dance and distract him with trying to kill his hybrid blood source, while Damon would sneak behind him with the White Oak stake. Even though Klaus knew all the steps, he still wanted it done on his own terms.

The Lockwood mansion was filled with teens, his first hybrid success had decided to throw the Decade dance at his stately home, after he _accidentally_ broke the water pipes in the school gymnasium, flooding the hall. After all, Klaus didn't want to damage his newly renovated home in the process of defeating his father.

The hybrids he had recently turned were stationed around the house and grounds, blending in with the high schoolers, drinking and dancing as they awaited his command.

The plan was on track, his siblings were home safe. Caroline and Bonnie had placed a barrier around his property to stop his father from coming after them, to use them as bait, or worse, if he somehow managed to kill Klaus and decided he wanted to rid the world of his own children too. Katherine had sent a text to say she had her doppelganger held up in the Salvatore crypt and ready to play human. Yet again, another barrier was pre-placed and ready by the blonde heretic.

And that's where his worry started to set in.

He thought she was still getting ready, wanting to look perfectly flawless, but she never liked to be late. He knew that, sohe quickly rang his sister to check in, discovering that Caroline had left an hour before to get into her position. Dread flooded him. He flashed towards to building to see if he missed her scent and searched each of the rooms with no luck.

Klaus was about to search the grounds for her when one of his hybrids came up the stairs to let him know he has a visitor waiting for him outside. Mikael was here, and he was unsure what to do. Look for Caroline to make sure she was safe, or finally kill his father once and for all. Locking the dread and fear down tightly within himself, he mustered the courage to walk down the stairs to the front door, placing his cocky mask of indifference with each step.

Mikael was stood outside the Lockwood property, smug, his own hybrids stood behind the enemy, eyes glazed over. He felt so foolish! Why had he not thought to check they could not be compelled, even with the sire bond.

"Father."

"Do not call me that boy. I am no father of yours." Mikael spat. "You're an abomination!"

Making sure to keep inside the confines of the property, he snarled in response, his eyes turning golden to prove a point. His curse was broken and he was more powerful than the man who had chased him for centuries. The man who tormented his human life. The only man who ever made him feel weak and pathetic.

Unamused, Mikael grabbed for someone besides the building, out of Klaus' view. He assumed, according to the plan, it would be Katerina pretending to play Elena, but seeing blonde hair and blue eyes instead of the dark, raven haired doppelganger stopped him in his tracks.

Caroline…

His eyes widened a fraction at the sight of her disheveled hair, blood matted into the roots from the cut on her forehead, trailing down her face from it before it healed. He could tell she fought him with all her vampire strength, but also deducted she hadn't exposed her powers to him. If she had, she wouldn't have been put in this position. He pressed his lips into a thin line, he would have to explain to her not to ever do this again.

That is, if they both were to survive this.

"I heard from your hybrids that you have beautiful blonde vampire living with you. I thought it was Rebekah until I saw this one leave your home earlier." Mikael grabbed around her waist, pulling her tightly to his body, his other hand had a fistful of hair, tilted her head back so he could see her features better. "Such a lovely surprise that I decided to switch the game up. Step out the house or she dies."

The tear falling from her eyes twisted his heart in pain.

"You're bluffing," he scoffed.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Mikael stalled with a mocking grin.

Klaus heard a scuffled step coming up behind him just as his father fell to his knees, screaming in pain, before him. Time slowed down for him as he spun around, snapping the Salvatore's neck and took the stake off him. He left the fallen vampire, flashing towards Caroline, pushing her into the the safety of the entryway, leaving him outside with his father. She rolled her body to a stop, gasping as her concentration had broke on Mikael.

Her worry was unfounded for Klaus was stronger, faster. Mikael stood up and before she realised it, Klaus pushed him off the porch, sending him flying out onto the pathway. Jumping with the momentum, he landed above his father and without an ounce of hesitation, thrusted the stake into his heart. Klaus stood back, his eyes greedily taking in the sight as the flames engulfed the body.

.

Mikael had finally been defeated and now Klaus and his siblings were free, free from his torment and free to live after a thousand years.

The family was ecstatic and Klaus didn't even bother to say no to Rebekah's wishes of a ball. To everyone's surprise, he actually encouraged her, wanting to see his family together in unity after so long.

How she managed to sort the soiree out perfectly in less than a week was astonishing given her high standards It gave Klaus cause to believe she wanted to be free of their father just as much as he had himself. She had invited some key players in the supernatural community, a sort of political stance to show they were the most powerful and feared family, as well as to subtly mention Mikael's demise. Knowing some vampire's would be glad that The Destroyer was no longer. Their home was decorated in silk and flowers. The lasciviously newly constructed bar held an array of liquor and waiters bustled around the ballroom with trays of food and crystal champagne flutes.

He had been tempted to invite Caroline to join him, but his sister had not only beat him to it, but had also took her out dress shopping, caught up in the excitement of having someone other than her brother's to shop with. They had become tentative friends when they first met and she stayed with them, but now that Caroline has helped tremendously with killing their father, Rebekah had began to admire the girl, just as Kol did. Elijah and Finn hadn't spent a considerate amount of time with Caroline to get enough of a stance on her, but they were pleased at the subtleties their wild and uncontrollable siblings have become tamer around her presence. Klaus would have been concerned of Rebekah had it not been for her pushing him to finally open up his heart. But he was becoming something he despised.

A coward.

The evening had started off well, the family introduced themselves to the town of Mystic Falls officially and he was searching the crowd for his blonde baby heretic. She had decided to get ready with her friend, the witch, before heading over with her, Elena and the Rippah. They were opening the evening up with a dance, with Elijah insisting they all pick a partner. Klaus was about to give up his search and look for someone suitable when he felt a tap in his shoulder, turning around to catch the person who haunted his thoughts, looking bright eyed at him. Eyes so full of happiness and light.

"Did I actually, finally, sneak up on the all powerful hybrid?" She teased him, lowering her voice and whispering the word hybrid.

"I don't know about that, love."

"I did, didn't I?" She smiled.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" He diverted, his pride not wanting to admit he was to absorbed in his thoughts of her, that she did, indeed, sneak up on him.

He led her to the dance floor and the started the traditional waltz. As Caroline's eyes landed where Kol was dancing with Bonnie, he felt his jealousy flaring up again.

"I think Bonnie is into your brother." She stared off, causing Klaus to give a disgruntled hum. "Which is great because he's head over heels for her."

His head snapped to look at the blonde, "Is that so."

"Uh huh. Rebekah said you were jealous and that's why you were being so short with me." She said a matter of factly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable but feeling the need to call him out.

"Rebekah doesn't know what she's talking about." Klaus grumbled with his head help high as he continued spinning her around the dance floor.

"So you weren't jealous?"

"I don't feel that particular emotion."

"So you wouldn't mind if I go over there to one of your hybrids and plant one on him?" She countered, pulling back slightly to make it seem as though she was leaving his arms, even though it was the only place she wanted to be. Now she just needed to get him to admit it.

His hand gripped her waist slightly more, holding her in her place. "Not at all, sweetheart."

They carried on waltzing in silence before he heard Caroline's heart beat a bit fast, could sense her nerves. "You know, I'm kind of into someone already. A different hybrid actually. An original one." She looked up at him tentatively, in hopes he would take a chance on her as well. "But I suppose he doesn't like me that way."

Klaus felt his steps falter, he couldn't believe his luck at what he was hearing fall from her pretty mouth. The slight hesitation he could read on her beautiful face as she bared her true feelings and wants to him. He felt foolish for not seeing it, well not believing all the times she was flirting with him while they trained. Steadying his own nerves, he took a chance, "Would you like to go on a date, Caroline?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
